


Elicit Emotions

by we-killed-parker (wekilledparker)



Series: Fake8x [3]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake8x AU, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, gang fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekilledparker/pseuds/we-killed-parker
Summary: Every time her partners fall in a fight, Hannah has a different reaction.





	Elicit Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Fake8x au co-created by [AgentSprings!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings)

When Amanda falls, it’s rage. 

Pure and bitter like copper in the mouth, red in the eyes as she turns on their enemies with the fury of hell boiling in her veins. She screeches like a banshee and her bat never hesitates, swinging in arches any big league hitter would be impressed by, home runs with every crack of a skull or kneecap. When she runs out of opponents, she turns on their cars, smashing headlights and windshields and Mike has to drag her away.

That’ll teach them. No one fucks with Hannah’s partners. 

 

When Mike falls, it’s terror.

Her vision narrows and all she can focus on is Mike sprawled on the ground. Her only thought is to get to him and nothing can get in her way, later she thinks back and realizes she might have leaped right over someone, but Mike was the light at the end of her tunnel and she needed to get there before the light went out. Her heart pounds and her brain is a broken record screaming “ _no no no no no_ ” as she skids to her knees beside him, hands pressing hard on the bullet hole in his leg. 

She realizes she can’t lose any of her partners, she would be ruined without even one of them.

 

When Sam falls, it’s heartbreak.

His head snaps back and he hits the ground like a ragdoll and she’s frozen. She can’t take a step forward, she can’t breathe, she can’t blink, she can only stare as she feels her heart shatter into a million pieces. 

Mike runs past her and grabs Sam’s jacket, dragging his body into cover and pressing his hand to Sam’s throat to check for a pulse as Amanda yanks Hannah backwards toward the car. Mike’s voice echos in her head “He’s breathing but we need to go!”

“Hannah! Move!”

She’s shoved into the backseat with Sam’s head on her lap and Amanda jams a wad of gauze into her hand and orders her to press it to the graze across the side of Sam’s head. 

This was too close. This life is going to get her killed some day.

 

When she falls, it’s acceptance. 

She sees the glint of a barrel out of the corner of her eye and moves on instinct. The crack of a gun interrupts Amanda as she’s speaking, but the bullet meant for her is already lodged in Hannah’s shoulder by the time Sam sinks one between the eyes of the shooter and Mike is catching Hannah as she slides to the floor and into the blackness. If she is to die today, she dies saving the life of one of her partners and she accepts that without hesitation.

She doesn’t die, instead she wakes up surrounded by her lovers with another scar to proudly show off. 

“You’re dumb, you know that?” Amanda smacks her leg.

Hannah settles into a more comfortable position on the pillows, squeezing Sam and Mike’s hands in her own and blinks happily at her. The painkillers and love she feels for her partners are strong and making her feel the most comfortable she’s felt in a while. “Maybe so, but I’ll do it a hundred more times if I need to.”


End file.
